


I Like This Side Of You, Quentin

by WonderfullyWonderingAlone59



Category: Queliot - Fandom, The Magicians
Genre: Eliot is shocked, I Was Bored When I Wrote This, M/M, Quentin is sassy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 17:38:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17390714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderfullyWonderingAlone59/pseuds/WonderfullyWonderingAlone59





	I Like This Side Of You, Quentin

“Hey darling, long day?”

Eliot enters his room where he finds Quentin sitting in the middle of the floor with books and papers spread all over the place and his head in his hands.

“Eh, yeah. I’m so over this shit.”

“Oh, Q, I know how you feel. It can be overwhelming but you will excel.”

Eliot is standing in front of his mirror checking his hair, mindlessly talking about Margo’s newest boy quest. Quentin stands up.

“Fuck.”

Eliot turns around to face him.

“What is it?”

“I’m frustrated with all this school shit, I’m getting a headache. Will you come here and suck my dick?”

Eliot, stunned, stands there with his mouth open in shock.

“Did...you...just tell me to suck your dick?”

Quentin runs his hands through his hair.

“Yeah. I did. Please. Suck my dick. Right now.”

Eliot tried to hold back a laugh and stares at Quentin with amusement.

“Well, if that will make you feel better then I can’t deny you.”

In three strides Eliot is in front of Quentin and pushes him down on the bed so his legs are dangling off and has his pants down in no time. 

“I like this side of you, Q.”

He takes Quentin in his mouth and the moans can be heard all the way down the hall....


End file.
